


You know when It is too late to say your sorry

by Dreogle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cheating, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Major Illness, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Self-Harm, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreogle/pseuds/Dreogle
Summary: Hinata's PovIf I knew that you'll easily throw away all those years we have spent together, maybe leaving you was the right choice for me and maybe choosing you was the mistake that I ever regretted  my life.Oikawa's PovMy world only revolves on you please come back, I need you, I am sorry, I will not create those mistakes again. Please, please I beg you come back to me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue part I'm sorry if you see some errors or the work is not into your liking (⋟﹏⋞) but I promise to do better in the next chapters to come, hope you'll read till the end (〃▽〃) and please give me some pointers to improve after you read the fanfic because it is my first time to make a fanfic (^○^). Hehehe enjoy! (^○^)

Oikawa's POV

As years went by, we grew closer and stronger together. We shared joyous, sad, funny, embarrassing memories, and etc... As we have grown closer and closer together, I never realized the mistakes I did that caused us to grow apart as the years went by. As you wait for me inside our lovely home you sometimes ask yourself "was it a mistake for someone like me to be with you and love you for eternity?" I never knew the pains that you went through when you were silently crying all on your own without nobody on your side for, I restricted you the freedom you deserved. Oh, how I wish I could turn back time and love you oh so dearly and never step away from your side even a single second of my life. Oh, dear Lord, all I wish is for you to turn back time and return him to me for I miss him and I need him and I cannot live my life full of happiness without him. Please, please I beg you return him to me, I'm sorry I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'll do anything, I can give up anything my soul, my heart, my eyes, my hands, my being, my body, my life just so I can see him smiling at me like an angel who descended from heaven healing me with his love and everything. I need him and I love him if only I could turn back time, I’ll catch him I’ll fall for him and I’ll never let go of him and I’ll stay forever with him. If I can, I want to Go back to the time where you and I only existed in a life full of love and happiness without a single piece of regret, please love, I Love you and only you, come back.

Narrator's POV

The sound of the balls smacked into the ground, earning a point from the other side of the net. As you fly like a bird simply enjoying the view, as you smack your hand towards the ball into the other side of the court. Oh, you look like a bird flying freely, attacking freely, enjoying everything you see on the horizon. Now let us start from our beginning.

Oikawa POV

As I see a fidgeting Hinata slowly approaching my side of the court I can’t help but feel curious as to why he was shyly approaching me. "Umm... ano... Oikawa-san may I please have a bit of your time" Hinata said as he approached me from the other side of the court. "Sure chibi-chan but did you ask tobio-chan over there?" I point towards the other side of the court while I asked the fidgeting Hinata. "Ah! Hai Oikawa-san don't worry about it." Hinata instantly replied. As I look amused I simply ask Hinata "Oh, okay so what do you want to talk about?". "Umm... can we talk outside where no one can hear us Oikawa-san" Hinata quietly asked. "Uh, sure?" as I not so surely agreed to. As we walk outside the court towards into the blooming Sakura tree which symbolizes that it is already spring, I think to myself “what was so important for chibi-chan to ask me out where no one can hear us? Oh well, this can be my blackmail material for tobio-chan” as I thought amusingly. As we arrived in front of a very large Sakura tree Hinata asked shyly to me "so Oikawa-san will you please go out with me!?". A few moments later I shockingly thought “What??? I never expected this to happen?!!!"and then another few minutes later I thought to myself Well, it is best to reject him and I simply said “I’m sorr-" but then Hinata interrupted me "well please go out with me just for a week so I can try and forget my feelings for you!" Hinata asked and pleaded me. A few moments later I thought to myself “Well, let’s try this out this might help me get even with tobio-chan” while smirking ever so largely "okay, sure but do not let anyone know of this alright?" as I asked and replied while smirking. "Hai, arigato Oikawa-san!!" “As he said that to me, he beamed and smiled to me like a puppy acknowledged by its owner, oh dear his shining”, Oikawa simply reacted.

Hinata POV

As I ask Oikawa-san out I was nervously fidgeting and was panicking on my mind. Oh dear!! I hope it will go well. As I look towards oikawa-san I simply asked him out “so oikawa-san will you please go out with me?!” as I patiently wait for his answer he opened his mouth after a few minutes and as I listen to him the first word he said was "I’m sorry" and I was dejected so I just blurted things on my mind that I thought was the best option for me “well please go out with me just for a week so I can try and forget my feelings for you!" as I asked and pleaded oikawa-san to agree so. A few moments later he replied to me “okay, sure but do not let anyone know of this alright?!” he simply agreed and asked that and I was so happy so my only response was to thank him and smile brightly at him.

Narrator’s POV

As that certain encounter went by, the joint volleyball practice between Karasuno High and Aobajosai High also went on and ended till the night. The smiling ginger haired boy cannot forget this day. As Hinata prepared his things to go home, Kageyama asked him “hey boke! What did you and Oikawa-san talked about earlier?” Hinata flinched by the sudden question and just simply responded as if it was nothing “nothing I was just asking for something” and Kageyama simply believed the excuse Hinata made up. “hey the little king was jealous that his little friend over there is being stol-” tsukishima teased kageyama then kageyama shouted “shut up that’s not true” while blushing and the fight went on for a couple of minutes then kageyama said “hey boke what wa--where is he?!” kageyama shockingly asked “he left a couple of minutes ago while you were fighting with tsukishima over there” sugawara simply responded “oohhh the king is jealo----” tsukishima teased “ No!” kageyama responded then the fight went again between the two and the matter between Oikawa and Hinata was simply forgotten.

As time went on,

Hinata finishes his shower, then he lays on his bed and quickly opens his phone to check if everything was true and was not a dream. There at his contacts lays the number of his very crush Oikawa Tooru. He never imagined that Oikawa agreed to his selfish request, but as the flashbacks came Hinata was upset by the thought that everything would come into the end after a week. Still, he was thankful for the fact that he was given a chance to prove his love for his so called senpai name Oikawa Tooru.

To be continued....

______________________

A scenario from the future chapters.

____________________________________

"Why?! Why?! How could you do this to me, I did my very best to love you till the end and care for you. I love you just why in the world did you do this to me?!!!" Hinata shouted all alone inside their shared apartment holding a knife that is pointed towards his wrist.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! chibi-chan are you free tomorrow?? Do you want to go out on a date with me?" As oikawa texted that, he hummed amusingly which earned the attention of his club members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the story (●'◡'●) feel free to leave comments and suggestions in the comment section (∩_∩)

"Nii-chan wake up already its time for school" a little girl said to her older brother.

"Okay, okay natsu I'm going to tidy myself first wait downstairs tell mom I'm coming in a minute" hinata said to his younger sibling.

As hinata tidied himself his phone rang a buzz "who is it early in the morning?" As hinata checked his phone, he saw the recipient and it was no other than oikawa tooru.

"Good morning chibi-chan hope you had a wonderful dream :)" oikawa texted, as hinata read the text he was blushing so hard like a tomato.

"Good morning to you too oikawa-san I hope you also had a nice dream" hinata replied.

"Shoyo it's time for school hurry up!" Hinata's mom shouted from downstairs.

Hinata quickly prepared his things and went down stairs fully dress and ate as quickly as possible so that he won't be late for school.

"I'm off natsu, kaa-san" hinata hurriedly said to his mother and younger sibling.

As he rode his bike from his house to his school he kept on blushing on the thought that his oikawa-san was so sweet early in the morning.

While on the other side of the world (just a metaphor)

As oikawa was preparing for school he thought to himself "I should text something to chibi-chan, after all I want to get along with him even if the reason I agreed to this was just so I can get even with tobio-chan".

"Good morning chibi-chan hope you had a wonderful dream :)" oikawa texted to hinata.

Oikawa then closed his phone not bothering to get a reply. He then went downstairs and ate his breakfast then went to his school.

(Back to hinata)

As the classes was over hinata hurriedly went to the gym for his and kageyama's daily race. As practice went on hinata kept on thinking about his dearly beloved oikawa.

He thought that during his very first practice match for high school which was karasuno vs aobajosai there he first met the certain brunette and then he was entranced that he thought oikawa was super cool.

There he developed a certain feeling wherein you look up for a senpai. Then as he watched oikawa more he developed a certain feeling that he cannot explain through words. As time went on he met different people like from their practice match together with nekoma high. He met kenma his second so called best friend, his next to kageyama of course, then the captain of the nekoma team which was, kuroo tetsuro and plenty more people.

After that their fated encounter together with aobajosai in the third round of the interhigh. There he knew that the feeling he was so uncertain about towards the brunette was called "love".

As he watched how the brunette made every point and How cool he was during that period of time. Hinata cannot take his eyes off from oikawa.

As that encounter went by aobajosai and karasuno had another practice match(its not true it's only from my perspective for this fanfic). There he had the chance to confess his feelings towards that certain brunette.

Hinata knew that he was running out of time but still he wished that just only once oikawa would be able to know how he truly loves him.

He never expected it though to go so well but at the end it will always just be a memory.

As hinata was deeply into his thoughts kageyama eagerly called out his name "boke!" Then again "Hinata boke!!" Then again "Hinata!!" As kageyama kept on calling his bestfriend he was already running out of patience so he shook hinata's body wildly not bothering to say sorry to him.

"What??!!!" Hinata suddenly asked. "Don't what?!! Me what's bothering you, you boke!" Kageyama said then tsukishima teasingly added "ya know idiots don't try to think so hard cuz their head will blow up like boom" then hinata and kageyama fought with him then hinata said that it was "nothing".

Then tsukishima added teasingly "oh really maybe squirt here was thinking on how he'll fail his mock exams next week"(again from my perspective of this fanfic) then hinata fought back with him and then hinata said "what about kageyama here his worse than me!" Then kageyama joined the bickering.

Until Daichi said "STOP!" and smiled towards them and the whole team felt shivers around their spines. As time went on practice also ended. Ukai said to them "hey there's no practice tomorrow so rest up okay and no practice and don't even touch a volleyball" as ukai glared towards hinata and kageyama as if he knew that they were bound to do it anyways.

(Back to oikawa)

As oikawa and his team finished their practice he thought to himself "how about I take chibi-chan out for a date tomorrow?". "Hmmm.. maybe it's fine to do it" oikawa thought.

As he thought that to himself Iwaizumi approached him "hey shittykawa! What are you grinning their for tell us what your thoughts are!!". As their meeting went on oikawa still thought about the disadvantages and advantages of the idea.

As their meeting ended oikawa decided to take hinata out for a date. He took out his phone and searched for the name chibi-chan which of course is hinata.

"Hey! chibi-chan are you free tomorrow?? Do you want to go out on a date with me?" As oikawa texted and hummed amusingly which earned the attention of his club members.

One member from his club said "maybe that's another girl?" Then another one said "lucky!" Then another one said "yeah, how many times has that been?" Then their vice captain which was Iwaizumi said to them "shut up and pack up your things!"

"Hey shittykawa stop grinning and facing your phone and just go away!" Iwaizumi shouted to oikawa.

"So mean~~iwa-chan" oikawa pouted looking at Iwaizumi.

(Back to hinata)

As hinata rides his bike from his school towards his house his phone suddenly rang a buzz which earned his attention.

"Hey! chibi-chan are you free tomorrow?? Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Texted oikawa.

As he read the text he almost fell down from his bike and cannot hold his happiness any longer. He stopped halfway before reaching his home and jumped like a puppy that was going to have a walk together with its owner.

"Yes of course oikawa-san! At what time would we go?" Hinata replied.

"Ahhhh can't wait for tomorrow!!" Hinata thought to himself happily and excitedly.

(Back to oikawa)

As oikawa read the reply from hinata. He thought to himself "ahh what to wear?? Where to go?? I need to think hehehe tomorrow will be fun!" And as he thought then he replied "At 10 30 am I'll pick you up in front of your school gates :)" . "Ahhh can't wait for tomorrow."

Oikawa closed his phone not bothering to have a reply back.

(Back to hinata)

"Ahhh can't wait, can't wait what to wear tomorrow?!" Hinata excitedly said. As he went and prepared for bed the only thing hinata dreamt about was on how his date with oikawa go tomorrow.

To be continued....  
  
  
  
  


_________

Future scenario

________________________

"No please don't leave me I need you! Please, please, please, come back, I need you!!" as Oikawa pleaded Hinata to come back tears flooded the whole room.

"I just wish for you to be happy Tooru but I think you're not happy with me. I have given you my everything now I am an empty shell just let me go and go back to her." Hinata coldly replied back to the pleads of Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading my fanfic!!! (∩_∩) I hope it was to your liking and please stay tuned for more (∩_∩)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is their first date. (〃ω〃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys!! Well let me warn you this is my first time writing a date scene so if you read this it might be too boring for you (_ _|||) but please feel free to live suggestions and comments on the comment section (〃▽〃)

"Hello chibi-chan I'm outside of your school where are you?" Oikawa texted hinata.

"I'm almost there oikawa-san!" Hinata immediately replies.

_____________

Moments later

_______________

"Good morning oikawa-san!" Hinata smiles brightly towards oikawa.

"Good morning chibi-chan lets go!" Oikawa replied.

As they sit together on the train they were chatting about their day nervously.

As they arrive in their station, hinata and oikawa walk side by side towards the exit and towards the destination of their date which is the amusement park.

They wanted to spend time together where they both mutually like, yes if you're asking it's their first date now back to the story.

As hinata and oikawa walk towards the amusement park together, hinata is struggling to find a topic for them to talk about. Well it's not a problem though, knowing oikawa his very easy going like while they were in the train earlier.

  
"So hinata do you want to go anywhere you like before we go to the amusement park?" Oikawa asked a bit curious. 

"Umm it's okay oikawa-san" hinata said while blushing. "Ano oikawa-san I was meaning to ask why did you ever accept my selfish request?" Hinata asked curiously.

  
"Hm.. Well I know I agreed to this just so I can get even with tobio-chan, but I also don't want to hurt your feelings. So I want you to enjoy the rest of the week together with me so that when the time ends you'll just think of this as a good memory" oikawa explained.

"You're right oikawa-san, thank you for this" hinata replied with a smile.

"Enough of that chibi-chan so what do you want to do or where do you want to go?" As oikawa points towards the rides that is present on the amusement park.

As hinata excitedly jumped up and down with a smile he said "the amusement park is alright oikawa-san plus I wanted to ride the roller coaster oikawa-san then then then" hinata continuously said while looking like a puppy gifted bu its owner with new toys.

  
As oikawa look amused he replied "one after the other chibi-chan"

As they ride the first the roller coaster which oikawa paled but oikawa still rode it for hinata because he can't refuse his excited face.

____________

After a while

_______________

"Oikawa-san you should have told me if you can't ride the roller coaster well, we can ride other rides together" hinata simply reprimanded oikawa while looking worried towards the brunette.

"It's okay chibi-chan as long as your happy" oikawa replied towards the worried hinata while wiping of his face after puking because of the ride.

"Okay but tell me later if your not feeling well okay oikawa-san?" Hinata questioned oikawa with a worried look.

"Hai! Now lets go there's still more rides we can enjoy!" Oikawa replied back diverting hinata's attention towards the other rides.

As they ride other rides together still hinata was worried but later on he enjoys the other rides and forgetting the scene earlier.

As oikawa watches hinata smile and have fun his heart skipped a beat "bathump". 

"What is this feeling?!" Oikawa asked while his heart is beating loudly "why do I feel like this whenever I watch hinata wearing his ever so bright smile?" Oikawa thought while his heart beats faster than ever.

______

Moments later

________________

"Oikawa-san" "oikawa-san" then another "oikawa senpai?" Then another "oikawa-san" "Oikawa senpai are you feeling alright?" As hinata asked with a worried look on his face. Oikawa's heart beated louder and louder and at last he went back to his senses and replied "Ah hai! Sorry about that chibi-chan" oikawa replied with a blushing look on his face.

"Well if you say so but tell me later if you still dont feel well okay?" hinata questioned again looking worried. As oikawa saw how worried hinata was he diverted the awkward atmosphere with just this simple reply "of course!" And he diverts hinatas attention again by simply saying "how about we go to a nearby cafe chibi-chan? They say that the food tastes delicious there! Lets go!" Oikawa said with a smile so that hinata will not be worried again for the third time, as hinata saw oikawa's face his worried thoughts about the said man was no longer there "sure!" Hinata replied simply.

_______

Cafe

__________

As they reached the cafe, with just one look you'll see as to why the cafe was given the best reviews. Elegant looking walls and wallpapers, beatiful seating arrangements, very thoughtful waiters and staff and most of all the food. 

As the waiter approaches them she asked "what would be your order gentlemen?" While asking that, she hands two menu's to oikawa and hinata.

"One expresso for me and a salad please" Oikawa replies to the waitress. "What about you chibi-chan?" He asks hinata while hinata was looking at the menu.

"I would like one latte and one chocolate cheesecake please" hinata said to the waitress and same goes to oikawa. 

___________

Moments later 

_________________

As their food was getting served oikawa and hinata talked about random things,

"Ne~ chibi-chan do you know iwa-chan keeps on calling me names..." as oikawa keeps on talking on how iwaizumi was so mean to him, hinata just simply laughed it off and joined the complaining.

"Me too oikawa-san kageyama keeps on barking at me..." hinata also keeps on talking about how annoying his partner can be.

And for the rest of the day, they spent time chatting together and getting to know each other more.

____________

A few hours later...  
____________________

"I had a great time today oikawa-san!" Hinata happily said while they were walking towards the train station.

"Me too chibi-chan you were so cute earlier when we were riding different rides hahahaha" oikawa said while teasing hinata about his face during the rides.

"Oikawa-san stop that you were no better hahahaha" hinata replies while talking about oikawa's puking scene when he was riding the roller coaster.

As they continued chatting and walking towards the train station, hinata thinks on how he was supposed to get over oikawa if they're so close earlier? While sighing. 

As they reached the train station they went on thesame train but they were goung to stop on different stations (I dont know how far they're schools are so please excuse me if it's wrong)

"Hinata my station is here and thank you for the day(⌒∇⌒)" oikawa said with a smile.

"Me too oikawa-san I hope to spend more time like earlier(⌒∇⌒)" hinata replies with his smile.

As the doors are almost closing oikawa kisses hinata hurriedly on the forehead and waved goodbye to him outside the platform.

Suprise with the sudden action hinata can no longer supress his shyness and was as red as a tomato not being able to say goodbye properly to oikawa.

Meanwhile,

"Ahh what a nice day" oikawa simply thought while smirking as he remembers hinata's reaction earlier by his sudden kiss.

"I hope to see more of his reaction in the days to come(⌒∇⌒)" oikawa thought while smirking happily and remembering the day they had together.

Back to hinata,

"Nope I can never move on!" Hinata thought while blushing hard and remembering the action earlier made by oikawa.

"Ahh what a day!!" Oikawa and hinata simply thought the same.

  
To be continued......

_______________

Future chapter  
______________________

  
"I love you tooru, I wish we can be together like this forever" hinata said while hugging oikawa.

"I love you too sho, me too lets stay together forever" oikawa replied while hugging hinata closer to him.

As they watch the sunset together while continuously saying their I love you's. We can picture how much they love each other but everything is bound to end right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guysssss if the date is too boring, (_ _|||) I'm new to this but please feel free to give comments and suggestions on the comment section ＾ω＾


	4. Author's Notes

So hello there! Sorry for not posting for many days I kinda got sick on the last week of October or maybe later than that and it lasted for about 1 and a half weeks and yeah it kinda sucks. I was kind of not in the mood anymore to write the next chapter of this story after I got over my cold and fever but now I want to continue it because it's full of my imagination, heart, and soul hehehhe. Sorry if this is kinda boring to you so yeah I also made a new work so you can also check that out. Thank you again for reading this fanfic and if you we're waiting for it thank you for that :>


	5. OIkawa's Pov

Title: Oikawa pov

"Ne~ sho-chan it's time to wake up!" I said. 

"Come on it's late, I need you to wake up now, 5 more minutes?" I said and asked. 

"Please say something, please just wake up, I promise I'll be good now, I'll always stay by your side, I'll cook your breakfast, I'll help with laundry, I'll help you clean the house, I'll watch your favorite shows together, I'll take you out on dates, I'll make you happy" I said to comatose orange head sleeping soundly in a bed form the hospital he resides on. 

It’s been 2 years 5 months 20 days and 22 hours since the orange haired boy named Oikawa Shoyo has been hospitalized due to an accident which causes him to be a like a laying vegetable in a bed hoping for a miracle for him to wake up said the doctors treating the said boy and that boy is my love, my life, my husband do I deserve to call him my lover even if I caused him the pain he experiencing now? 

I said to myself if you don’t know me then I'm Oikawa tooru the bastard the ass the demon who almost killed his love and hurt his one and only light. Now this begins my life together with my husband who is in a critical state. 

Authors pov 

As time went on a certain brunette waited and waited for his love to come back to him, hospital, work, home, hospital again and again that's how the routine works. 

Back to Oikawa's pov 

"please I need you it’s time to wake up now" I pleaded. 

"You know shoyo it's tough for me when you’re not there beside me, I miss the days when you'll call me in your sleep begging me to come closer to you" 

"I miss the days when you'll wake up early and cook breakfast just for me to eat in the morning, I miss the days when you'll cook a bento for me to bring during work, I miss the days when you'll wait patiently for me to come home, during night time you'll cook delicious meals specially my favorite meals during dinner" 

"I miss the days when you'll say "welcome home" and ask me "how was your day?", I miss the days when you'll cuddle beside me because you miss my scent, I miss the days when you'll say "I LOVE YOU" every single day" 

"Ne~ shoyo wake up" 

"Wake up" 

"Please I beg you to wake up" 

"Please wake up!" 

"Please!" 

" I’ll do anything just open your eyes please I’ll do anything just so you'll say "I LOVE YOU" to me" once again. 

"Please wake up! I'll throw everything just to see you open your eyes once again, and if ever you open your eyes and say you "Hate me" it’s okay as long as I can see you living your life" 

"Even if you say "go away" and even if you'll push me away and say that I need to leave, I will!, just please wake up!" 

"Wake up please! I beg you!" 

Wake up, wake up, wake up again and again I said and screamed to the lying figure in front of me, saying the things that you needed me to say when you were awake, please wake up I beg you. 

"I offer my life to you, my sorrows, my happiness, my love, my everything please, please, please jus wake up" 

Please, please, please, please, again and again 

"I need you" 

"I can't live without you" 

Wake up!!!!!! Again, I screamed and screamed hoping for shoyo to hear my pleads. 

"Wake up!" 

As I cry and cry and as I regret the things I have done to my beloved, I never felt the urge to follow my beloved but I won’t I won’t do that I’ll wait. 

I know he'll come back 

I know, I just know, it's still not the end as long as my beloved is breathing his alive it’s okay. 

I won’t do anything rash I'll wait. 

It's my turn to wait, spring, summer, autumn, winter as the cycle continues I wait no matter how long. 

You've waited for me and even endured everything just so you can hear the words "I love you from me" it’s my turn to wait and say “I love you everyday" 

I LOVE YOU 

I LOVE YOU 

I LOVE YOU 

THE FIRST TIME I MET YOU I LOVE YOU 

EVEN IF I MADE YOU SUFFER ILL REGRET EVERYTHING 

I LOVE YOU 

I'll tell you this every single moment of my life 

Hoping for you to hear and feel in your peaceful sleep 

Wait 

Wait 

Wait 

And wait until that day has come 

8 springs, summers, autumns, and winters passed, 2 gifts were given to me. 

"I....I....I...lo...ve...y...ou....t..or..u" hinata said and went back to sleep but not as deeply as the springs that passed by us. 

(Hehehe so yeah this is for the future part) 

_________________________________________ 

I love him even if I still don't know a lot about him, 

I need him and the thought of him not choosing me will never come and scare me. 

I'll chase after him even if he doesn't like me back. 

It all started as a game dedicated to my cute kouhai, but as I have seen you and hung out with you, I never realized how you were breathtakingly beautiful. 

Hinata shoyo the tool I wanted to use for my teasing material for good old tobio-chan but as I have met with him, I changed my perspective of him. 

"I like him" I thought. 

I need him and I can never lose him no matter what. 

As the next day comes, 

"Ne~hinata may I hold your hand?" I asked my date. 

"Sure oikawa-san" my date hinata blindly smiled and said to me. 

We were walking across the streets hoping to find different stores that would pick uo our interests. 

As we walk together hand and hand not minding what others think of us we stopped by in a store selling matching key chains. 

Hinata was jumping up and down asking for me if I wanted to buy matching key chains just for the two us. 

I agreed and hinata beamed at me and excitedly rushed into the store and searching for key chains that would best suit the both of us. 

As I looked around the store to find if something would grab my interest hinata poked me and said "would this be okay oikawa-san?". 

The keychain was designed as a heart the other side of the heart was for me and the other side was for hinata and if we combine it, it becomes a one full heart, it grabbed my interest, so I agreed. 

As we went on, we decided watch a movie, I asked hinata if he has recommendations but he said that he'll leave it up to me, so I chose the movie where aliens where fighting predators, hehehehe this will be exciting I said. 

As we both one large popcorn and 2 medium sized cola we went to our seats and watched the movie entangling our fingers together. 

Time went on~~~ 

Ahh that was fun I said carefully so hinata could hear, he replied back that it was so interesting. 

After the movie we again walked the streets and searching for a place for us to stay, we saw a cafe perfect for us to rest. 

It was just my type; the walls were white and gray and the whole cafe gives off a mature vibe. 

As we ate and talked together about different things our interest and stuff. 

I couldn't help but think their will only be one more day and everything will be over we spent the entire week doing activities coupes should do and we forgot about the agreement. 

As time went on, I thought again and again while talking to hinata, I thought that what if say to hinata that I don’t want to be apart and I want date him for real this time because I came to like him as the week pass by. 

Here I go hope I don’t mess up. 

"Hey hinata, can I also you something?" I said. 

"Is it about our last day together?" He replied. 

"No, it’s not that" I replied. 

"Is it about how we should speed up things?" Hinata said sadly. 

"No, no it’s not that!" I said. 

"Then what is it?" Hinata asked curiously. 

"Listen carefully okay!" I said. 

"Hai!" Hinata replied eagerly. 

"So, what if I'll tell you that I... I..." I stuttered. 

"I what? You hate me???!!!" Hinata said and jumped in shock. 

"No! Your wrong" I said. 

"You're annoyed because of me??!!" Hinata said. 

"No, it’s not that!" I said. How can I put this in to words???? I might kill hinata of curiosity. 

"Yeah my inner mind was right, I should not have brought this up to you, it's okay oikawa-san I won’t be sad l, even if you won’t like me, I still like-" hinata sadly said but was interrupted by me. 

"I like you! You baka! Stop saying that!" I said at him. 

Moments later... 

Hinata was still in shock "aghhh I can't take this anymore “I LOVE YOU SHO-CHAN!”  
And that was it I told him my feelings now I’m waiting for his response.

1  
2  
3  
7  
9  
14  
16  
19  
20

“What???!!!” Hinata asked shockingly.

“I said I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U” I whispered in his ear which ked to Hinata becoming as red as a tomato.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy more! :>


End file.
